Loving you
by Lali Evans
Summary: Decepcionada por que no le habla, ella hará lo imposible por recuperar los sentimientos del chico. Una lucha personal muy especial. LE
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos..Solo les escribo para decirles que me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, que me gustan los personajes, su sencillez y soltura..Que escribí este fanfic en un tiempo relámpago, que me gustó muchísimo como me quedó, por que siento mucha realización personal..Creo que además de mis one shot, este y Felizmente Casados, son mis dos logros personales bien sentidos. No es que mi fanfic Ensueño de Amor no me guste, por que creo que cada uno debe hacerse cargo y disfrutar de lo que escribe, pero a modo de disfrute, este fanfic y Felizmente Casados han sido hermosos, maravillosos._

_Bueno, después de este largo comentario de felicidad del autor(Moira e Ivanna son de mi imaginación lo demás es de JKR), les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, que me ha dejado muchas satisfacciones._

_Lal!_

**LOVING YOU**

Escuchaba la voz de su mejor amigo lejana, ausente. Dibujaba círculos sin sentido sobre la superficie de la mesa.

No tenía hambre, ni habla.

-Lily, por Merlín, dime algo..Estoy pensando que eres autista-exclamó Remus con preocupación y Moira, la compañera de cuarto, lo fulminó con la mirada-Lily..dinos que te sucede..estás…callada y no es común en ti que hablas hasta por los codos.

La pelirroja pareció notar su presencia y su expresión se tornó confusa.

-¿Me habían hablado?

Ambos asintieron.

-Es que pensé que Remus estaba contándonos algo..y..me puse a divagar..en..

-¿ Robbie Kinnsen?-susurró Moira pero Remus negó-¿Dave Estern?-Volvió a negar-¡Oh, mi Merlín!..¿James..Potter?

El rubio asintió apesumbrado y la chica se tapó la boca de la impresión.

-No me habla, Moira-explicó Lily decepcionada revolviendo su cereal-Y no sé que hacer.

-No sé por qué centellas te preocupe que te hable, pero te ayudaré de todos modos...él me agrada más que el bebedor de Kinnsen y el acosador de Estern…Esto es lo que haremos-se acercó al oído de la pelirroja y Remus, por cotilla, hizo lo mismo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa insegura y sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta.

_Háblame, no me hagas esperarte más  
dime si, te he perdido o tal vez no.  
He creído en él siempre le escuché...un error que pago caro  
he creído que no fuiste...  
__**  
**__En mis manos, en mi cabeza, en mis músculos  
emociones latiendo intensas en mí...por ti._

-¿No es demasiado fuerte?..Digo, está bien que me guste..Pero aún no..

-Lily Evans, está es la última chancee de tirarte a un chico este año..No la desaproveches-señaló seriamente Moira y volvió a mojar la pluma en la tinta.

_**  
**__Háblame, por favor no me destruyas más como contigo hice yo  
oh, no no...y dime si se ha acabado o tal vez no...o tal vez no.  
En tu sufrimiento un soplo de viento, que te grita amor inmenso,  
necesito que vuelvas a mí..._

En mis manos, en mi cabeza, en mis músculos  
emociones latiendo intensas son así_**.**_

-Vaya Remus..no conocíamos esas dotes de poeta..Te felicito.

-Gracias..por que detrás de un licántropo como yo, hay un tierno y dulce muchacho-exclamó con una mano en el pecho y Lily sonrió.

-¿Cómo acabarlo?

Moira sonrió y le arrebató pluma y pergamino.

_...Confío en que tú, que un día también tú las reencontrarás..._

las reencontrarás, en mí.

...y es así, el destino tal vez me lleve a ti.

Háblame, te he perdido o tal vez no.

-¡Fantástico!-exclamo Lily contenta-Está muy bien escrito, cargado de sentimientos..parece algo propio de mi.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya..sí es la Santurrona de Evans leyendo un poema de amor!-espetó Ivanna de Ravenclaw, la zorra número uno de la escuela-¿Para quién es, Srita. Puritana?..¿Para Potter..que ya ni te cala?

-Cállate, facilota-exclamó Moira por delante de Lily que estaba avergonzada-¿Qué sabes tú de Potter, eh? Sí es a ti a la que ni registra..¿O te olvidas en la fiesta del Sábado..Donde lo acosaste toda la noche y ni manchas te dio?

Ivanna sacudió las manos como si tuviera mierda y esbozó una sonrisa en sorna.

-Prefiero andar persiguiendo hombres a ser una lesbiana, Hanson.

-¡Maldita ramera..ya verás lo que es bueno!-gritó antes de tirarle de los pelos e irse ambas al suelo.

Remus negó severamente y fue a separarlas mientras la pelirroja las miraba estática hasta que reaccionó e hizo señas a John Morrison, el perfecto de Ravenclaw.

-¡Ey, Morrison! Aquí una de tu casa agrediendo física y verbalmente a otra de mi casa.

-¡Ella me jaló de los cabellos, John!-se quejó la castaña acomodándose la blusa-Además, recuerda nuestra cita esta mañana.

-No es mañana, Iva..Mañana sales con Jerry.-recordó una de sus amigas desfigurando el rostro de la chica-¡Cállate, idiota!

-No te callas nada, Amanda-espetó el chico seriamente-Tienes veinte puntos menos y tenemos que hablar ahora mismo, Ivanna.

Remus, Lily y Moira se alejaron contentos dejando a la arpía en serios problemas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lily al ver el hilo de sangre por la boca de su amiga-Debes ir a ver a Poppy.

-No, estoy bien..Pero Lily, tu te quedas inmóvil cuando ves a esas rameras..No debes temerles, pedro que ladra no muerde-Remus asintió y volvieron a sus desayunos.

-¿Cuando se la darás?

-No lo sé, debo buscar un momento en donde esté distraído y pueda escurrirme hasta sus apuntes..y allí se lo pondré-repuso pensativa y Remus agregó-Si quisieras yo podría hacerlo, y no te comprometerías.

-Esperen un minuto..¿Lily no se la darás en persona?-Ella negó algo sonrojada-Pero si eres una cobarde, la idea es que tu misma se la des.

-No me atrevo

-Esta bien, que te ayude Remus..pero es todo lo que haremos..¿Cierto, lobito?-lo miró mordazmente y el chico asintió torpemente-Es solo una ayudita..y el resto depende de ti.

-Gracias chicos.-dijo y releyó la nota. Era perfecta, ojala que pensara en ella como primera opción, pero con tantas seguidoras, podría pensar en cualquiera.

_Por favor, después de esto que me hable, que me hable._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola todos..No debo decir lo de siempre..pero de todos modos lo haré..Esto no es mío sino de JKR..genia.**_

_**Gracias x las criticas, muchisimo!! Aunque no me vendrían mal más..DENLE AL GO DESPUES DE LEER..SI??**_

_**Besos..**_

_**GO**_**go**

_**GO **_**go**

_**GO **_**go**

_**GO **_**go**

**GOGOGO **** go**

_**GO **_**gogo **

_**GO **_**go go **

_**GO **_**gogogo**

_**GO **__**go**_**go**

**GOGOGO go go**

**Respuesta a anónimos:**

RebexPotter : Gracias por la critica..eres la que más me ha animado, de verdad. Esperemos a ver que sucede..espero q te guste este capitulo. Saludos. Lal!

Sudado, mojado e hirviendo. Después de cada entrenamiento se le pegaba el uniforme al cuerpo, perlado de sudor. El palo de su escoba resbalaba entre sus grandes manos y sus anteojos se caían desde la punta de su nariz.

Un refrescante y gratificante baño por las noches era genial. Todo el equipo se iba y él se quedaba solo en los vestidores, para disfrutar de las duchas con plenitud.

El agua recorría su cuerpo bronceado gracias al deporte, el jabón preferido de él, era frotado por sus manos por todo su cuerpo, ocasionando finos hilos de espuma.

Se enjuagó el cabello, pasándose las manos y se sacó las gotas que nublaban su visión. Cerró la perilla de la ducha y tomó una toalla que acabó alrededor de su cintura, marcando las líneas inferiores de sus abdominales.

Se colocó una camiseta deportiva, ropa interior y pantalón, cuando se dirigía a su casillero por medias y zapatillas, encontró un libro, en medio de aquel rincón del deporte. ¿Qué haría aquel ejemplar entre fotos de equipos de Quidditch, snitchs y trofeos miniatura?

Tal vez se le había traspapelado, pero al ver que él no recurría a esa asignatura, lo descartó.

La propietaria del libro poseía las iniciales L. E, algo no muy difícil de adivinar.

Por un momento su mente pensó con esperanza que estaría adrede, pero luego negó con algo de rencor por ser tan infantil.

_De fantasías no se vive, James._

Recorrió las páginas con desgana y halló una nota al final, sutilmente doblada.

Frase a frase su rostro se tornaba asombrado e incrédulo.

¿Cuánta osadía tendría aquella muchacha?

Se apoyó en el casillero releyendo la nota en susurro.

_Ella no sería capaz._

¿En qué momento se había entrado y dejado el libro?¿Cómo sabía el conjuro de su casillero? Aunque eran dos palabras muy obvias, su nombre.

Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que su indiferencia había sido notoria, o de lo contrario ella hubiera seguido su vida sin necesidad de todo aquello.

Pero..¿Era lo bastante tímida como para enviarle una carta o se hacía la misteriosa?

_Lo que sea pero me agrada._

Si era tímida, entonces esa tarea de espiarlo, entrar a hurtadillas como ladrón al vestidor y meter el libro en su casillero, había sido toda una odisea. Apostaba a que estaría muerta de a vergüenza este momento.

Sonrojada, apenada, con la cabeza gacha.

De hecho así fue cuando lo vio durante la cena. James notó su mirada de soslayo, vigilándolo.

Él no comentó nada a sus amigos, aunque juró que Remus le preguntó que tal había estado su baño. Tal vez el licántropo había ayudado a que ella ingresara, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Después de tanto esperar, quería que ella fuera directa a él y hablaran.

-…Y fue entonces cuando llegó Peter, y tuve que dejar a Jorkins plantada-escuchó James al volver a la realidad-..Y allí correteamos hasta donde Evans, Hanson y Queens se estaban peleando.

-¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué pelearon?

-¿No te enteraste?-preguntó en tono cotilla, Peter

-No

-¿Vives en una snitch o qué?..Ellas se agarraron feo de los cabellos e Ivanna le dijo lesbiana a Moira..fue genial..¿O no Remus?

El aludido lo miró mordazmente y siguió con sus patatas.

-¿Tú estuviste, Remus?¿Qué le hicieron a Lily?

-A ella nada por que se quedó quieta cuando las vio acercarse..pero Ivanna se burló de ella y Moira salió a defenderla.

-Tú Evans, amigo, además de traga-libros es mogo..¿Cómo puede temerles a esas putonas?-exclamó incrédulo Sirius-Y tú amigo, habiendo tantas chicas con carácter aquí, te vienes a fijar en una que es un ente sobrenatural..no hay nada que movilice a esa chica.

James lo miró con desdén y Remus le dio una colleja.

-Qué Lily sea una chica normal y pacífica no quiere decir que sea una autista.. y eso es lo que me gusta de ella, no quiere llamar la atención.

Tras decir esto el moreno se puso de pie y salió del salón, bajo la mirada atenta de Ivanna, que salió segundos después.

-¿Qué hace esa vieja siguiendo a TU hombre?

Lily suspiró y se encogió de hombros, entre molesta y triste.

-Deberías hacer algo..No basta con ese papelito..que quizás ni lo encontró-insistió Moira apuntándola con el tenedor-Si no te ha hablado es que no lo ha encontrado..Debes ser frontal por una vez en tu vida y quedarte con él.

-Es que..no es nada fácil para mi, Moira..yo..

-Si no te apuras, Ivanna te lo sacará..además, tiene el plus que James está cabreado contigo.

-No está cabreado.

Moira rodó los ojos-Y es por eso que te habla demasiado.

-No es la razón..Tal vez él no me habla porque..porque..

Moira la calló con un trozo de pan y bramó-¡Hasta Remus sabe eso y no te lo ha dicho! James está cabreado contigo y tú, en el fondo, lo sabes..pero no quieres sentirte culpable de tus hechos.

-¿Qué hechos?-preguntó tras escupir.

-El echo que no le das bola, no te hagas la desentendida.

-Puede ser..pero..¿Qué hago con un chico que no me quiere hablar y una zorra que se le ofrece?..Yo..soy un nada al lado de Ivanna..Ella..tiene mejor cuerpo y puede ser más complaciente que yo.

Moira volvió a rodar los ojos y comenzó de nuevo con su discurso de "Arriba, Lily".

-Eres un marmota..¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de Lily frente a James? El que no te banques a la chica es una cosa-repuso Remus visiblemente enojado-Pero que despotriques frente a James que la tiene en un pedestal, es otra.

-Enfrente de Remus puedes..por que aunque sea su amigo, es el tuyo también.

-Cállate, Colagusano-espetó Sirius buscando descargar su bronca. A pesar de no haberse peleado feo con James, estaba amargado-Y quizás tengas razón, Remus..como que me pasé..La pobre de Evans no tiene la culpa que yo me haya fijado en una de su especie.

Remus y Peter le miraron intrigados.

-Desembucha la buena nueva.

-Es que..-Sirius rezongó pero Remus lo amenazó con destruirle su fabrica si no le decía-..me gusta Dixon.

-¿La rarita de Hufflepuff?

-La misma que viste y calza..Yo, Sirius Black, me he enamorado de Emily Dixon, la rarita de anteojos..¿Qué triste, no?-exclamó burlándose de su mala suerte

-No creo que sea mala suerte, sino que tienes sentimientos-opinó Remus más contento-Me parece que esas clases ayuda no fueron ayuda precisamente.

-A pesar de su cabello enmarañado, le sacas los anteojos y tiene un cuerpo que todas las putonas de Ravenclaw envidiarían-aseguró Sirius con un guiño-Y es una chica muy maja para hablar e infernal en..

-¡No queremos saber, no queremos!-pidió Peter con las manos enlazadas-Pero me alegro de ti, aunque los estemos perdiendo..Cayó James, ahora caes tu..¿Sigues tú, Remus?

El lobito negó pero sonrió lascivo, mirando a Moira Hanson, asientos más allá.

-Yo seguiré con la charlatana de Hanson..Somos amigos con derecho a roce.

Sirius soltó un silbidito de asombro y Peter lo felicitó con un conmovedor abrazo.

Mientras tanto, James subía las escaleras principales cabreado por las palabras de Sirius.

El muy idiota no sabía que era enamorarse y ser rechazado.

_Ojala nunca sufra esa suerte._

Se volteó fastidiado al ser llamado por la espalda, suponiendo que era Sirius con una disculpa que no aceptaría, pero en lugar de ello encontró a la protagonista de la aventura recién contada, con los brazos sobre su cintura y su cabello levemente volado al viento.

-Hola Potter..Tanto tiempo..¿Cómo andas?

James enarcó una ceja. ¿Desde cuando ese interés por su estado?

-Pues..ando con los pies-Rápida e irónica contestación. Se volteó para seguir su camino ante ese "estorbo" pero la chica se le interpuso-¿Qué te pasa, Queens?

-Lo que me pasa es que me encantas-susurró relamiéndose los labios. En James no ocasionaba más que patetismo.

-Eres una calienta braguetas, Queens..y si antes me encantabas, ahora eso acabó-inquirió y la soltó de su cuello.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti, Potter? Antes eras el más buscado y ahora eres un estúpido que rechaza..No pretendas tener sentimientos, Potter..La gente como nosotros no cambia.

El muchacho asintió aburrido y terminó de subir las escaleras hacia la sala.

_No tienes razón, la gente sí que cambia._

Y el ejemplo era Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

Una gota de sangre resbaló por el lavabo hasta el orificio de desagüe, seguido de pequeñas gotas de agua que eran lágrimas provenientes de dos ojos verdes que fueron enjugados con finos dedos.

Era una boba por sentirme menos junto a las chicas que lo pretendían.

_Eres tan o más bella e inteligente que todas "esas"._

Sonrió al recordar el discurso de su mejor amiga, y supuso que tenía razón. No por nada había estado con Kinnsen, Estern y algún noviecito de verano.

Tenía sus encantos, tras ese manto de timidez e intelectualidad superior.

Se colocó una bandita de gasa en el dedo cortado, se cepilló con algo de dificultad el cabello y se sonrió a si misma, pensando que era linda.

Debería sentirse linda y para eso, maquillaje, acortar el uniforme, una sexy ropa interior y brillo labial.

Un par de retoques _necesarios_ ligeramente, no en exceso, si no quería que la confundieran con las rameras de Ravenclaw.

Salió de la sala común hacia el campo de quidditch. Se había decido, de una vez, a hablar con el muchacho.

Era bien sabido que su casa entrenaba los viernes a las siete, antes de la cena.

_¿Estará solo? Sería perfecto._

Un par de silbidos, aplausos y guarangadas acompañaron su camino hacia los vestidores. Otros estaban tan concentrados en sus piernas o senos que no notaron quién era.

-Estás divina, Evans

-¡Vaya cambio, Ratona!

-¡Wow, si que estás cambiada Lily!

Los tres que notaron su cambio de niñita estudiosa a femme fatale.

Inspiró hondo antes de abrir a medias la puerta, haciendo un leve chirrido.

Estaban los bancos vacíos y casilleros cerrados, menos uno.

A la izquierda, una remera y un pantalón posaban sobre una banca junto a zapatillas y medias.

Se sonrojó al notar que la ropa interior estaba en el piso. La recogió con cuidado y la arrojó al banco. Sí que era un buen bóxer, en cuanto al tamaño.

_No es momento para esos pensamientos..Pero si no es a eso..¿A qué diantres viniste así vestida?_

Acarició la puerta del casillero, que entre fotografías de equipos y ligas internacionales, en un rincón, había una foto de ella.

Sonrió sorprendida aunque se esperaba algo así. Aquella foto se la habría dado Moira, por que recordó habérsela tomado ese verano en el Callejón.

Sonría mientras señalaba una pluma último modelo con un tintero de colores.

Y era por su pluma barata que se había cortado el dedo.

En el fondo, había pelotas de Quidditch en una caja, capas, lentes para lluvia, manuales de mantenimiento de escobas, planos de tácticas y una toalla color violeta con las iniciales L.E.

_Pequeño ratero._

Se llevó la mano al pecho, enternecida al ver una caja de metal con el dibujo del tintero y la pluma que ella tanto quería para escribir.

La reacomodó para que no se notara nada y entrecerró la puerta, tal y como estaba.

Tomó asiento mirando a los azulejos grises. No sabía que decir.

Tenía cosas de ella y sabía _lo que ella quería._

El sonido del agua cayendo se detuvo, ella dio un leve respingo y salió del lugar a medio trote.

No había cumplido con su cometido pero había tanteado el terreno, ganando seguridad.

Se sentía linda, querida y _con personalidad._ Un joven al fin se había fijado en esa chica estudiosa, tras libros y una gran mente. Callada, tímida, leal y serena. No quería problemas con nadie y no significaba que fuera insípida.

_Eres una desabrida, nadie nunca se fijaría en ti._

Las palabras de Pet, su hermana, se vieron opadas por el regalo, la foto y su toalla en el casillero de aquel chico.

Durante el desayuno, al otro día, Moira casi se atraganta con el zumo de manzana cuando la vio llegar.

El cambio era satisfactorio y todos, se fijaban en ella, aunque sea para hablar mal o bien.

-Esto es lo que quería..Potter sí que ha hecho estragos en ti..Mírate como estas de guapa.

Lily tomó su mano y le agradeció con la cabeza.

-No es por nada pero..¿Hablaste ya con él?..Por que este cambio y esta confianza inusual se deben a algo fuerte.

-No he podido, pero lo haré

Moira asintió satisfecha y se llevó un bocado de tarta a la boca.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Si Evans, la Santurrona, se sacó la máscara-declaró Ivanna con un repiqueteo muy molesto de su mano en la mesa-¿Qué te pasó, Evans?¿El síndrome Potter llegó a ti?

-Fue algo tarde..a nosotras nos llegó hace tiempo y por igual-añadió una chica tras Ivanna.

Lily volteó en ese momento y las miró de cabo a rabo.

-Ese ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Está muy fuera de moda..aunque dudo que sepas más palabras-comenzó diciendo haciendo que Moira se volcara el jugo sobre su camisa- Y sí quieres verlo así, Sí, me llegó el "síndrome Potter" que me ha hecho muy bien..Por que desde entré no dejan de mirarme, a lo contrario de ti..-añadió con desdén en un dedo-..que no te miran desde hace rato, por eso tienes rabia..Figurita Repetida.

Ivanna lanzó un sonido de irritación y volvió a su mesa, tras la sorpresa de sus amigas.

-¿Cómo dejas que esa ratona te insulte de esa forma?

Moira estrujó a Lily con fuerza haciéndola toser.

-Déjame o moriré joven-susurró entrecortadamente.

-¡Eso es mi chica! Quiero verte así, pelea, pelea, pelea.

Remus se sentó frente a ellas sonriendo y alzó una mano en el aire.

-Te felicito-exclamó estrechando la mano de la pelirroja, sorprendida-Has adquirido belleza y personalidad en un día..¿Cómo es eso?

-Digamos que..me dí cuenta que tengo potencial.

-¿Y a quién o qué se debe eso?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Ya lo verán-terció mirando hacia la entrada y poniéndose de pie. Se arremangó la blusa, alisó la corta pollera y se dirigió hacia su _objeto _de cambios.

-Hola James-saludó frenándose justo a dos pies de él, con algo de torpeza.

-Hola-contestó alzando las cejas, sorprendido de su saludo.

-Hola Lily-exclamó Sirius llamando la atención de esta y haciendo que le correspondiera-Los dejo solos, Emily me espera-Llegó hasta su novia, palabra en duda, y la besó.

-¿Black anda con Dixon?-preguntó divertida.

-Sí, pero creo esta bien lo ha atrapado..Espero que no la cargue, sería una lástima-Volvió a verla e indicó la mesa-¿Desayunas?

-Usualmente lo hago..¿Tú?

-Sip.. es básico para nosotros, los deportistas-aclaró haciendo reír a ella. Era todo un espectáculo su sonrisa.

-Y para nosotros, los cerebritos.

-Aunque te han metido en esa bolsa, no te veo dentro-explicó sirviendo una taza de café-No te conocen bien.

-Por mi aspecto entro en ese grupo..Ahora se vienen las fotos del anuario, espero que con mi nueva imagen me saquen.

James abrió un poco más los ojos, notando que la chica estaba muy cambiada.

-¡Ey, es cierto! Estás más..arreglada, no lo había notado.

Ella borró su sonrisa y lo miró algo desconcertada.

-¿No..lo..habías notado?

James asintió cómodamente y agregó, al ver que ella estaba decepcionada-Para mi siempre te ves linda..y tengo una imagen muy clara de ti..Tal vez por eso no noté _tu cambio_.

-Eso me deja más tranquila, James..Gracias

-Espera..¿Esto quiere decir que tú esperabas que notara tu cambio de imagen, es decir, que te mirara?-preguntó encorvándose un poco.

_Quería que te fijaras en mí._

-¡Oh, no!..No vayas a creer que este cambio lo hize para que los hombres me notaran..Es solo que..Tú eres una especie de referente masculino y que me notaras cambiada, hubiera sido importante.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó intrigado.

_Mentirosa, mentirosa._

-Por que..por que..yo hubiera ocasionado efectos sobre los hombres, yo que se..solo probaba..Igual no creas que me he convertido en una de esas calienta braguetas de Ravenclaw..No, yo hacía una especie de..experiencia interna..Ya sabes, como esos logros personales.

James asintió divertido por tan rebuscada explicación y se preparó una tostada.

-No pensaría nunca eso, Lily...yo sé diferenciar.

Volvió a asentir y se metió un trozo de scon a la boca.

-James..¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?

_Salir contigo._

-¿Esta noche..esta noche?..A ver, la fiesta de las Wenderson es en Hogsmeade..pensaba en ir con Remus y Sirius, por que Peter está en cama con un gran catarro.

Lily se calló con un sorbo de café y asintió añadiendo-Son buenas chicas..Claire me ayudó en Historia de la Magia este año.

_Es un pie para que la invites, idiota._

-¿A ti te..gustaría ir?

-¿Adonde?

_No te hagas la difícil._

-A la fiesta, claro

-Por supuesto-contestó apresurada

_Sonaste muy convincente, como si lo esperaras._

Lily miró su reloj y se levantó agarrando un par de galletas.

_No las comas, quedarás como una gorda...pero..si él odia a las calienta braguetas que cuidan su cuerpo y cero calorías, le debes gustar por que comes bien..Mejor tómalas._

-Debo ir a Pociones Avanzadas con Slughorn..y enterarme cuando es su próxima fiesta, ya sabes, la de las eminencias.

James asintió aún más divertido y ella se despidió con un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Esta noche en la sala común..a las ocho.

-A las ocho-afirmó tomando su mochila

Vio alcanzar a Moira, su mejor amiga en la puerta y darle todas las galletas.

¿Para qué las había tomado, entonces? Negó sin entenderla pero esbozó una sonrisa sutil. Era parte de su encanto y le hacía gracia, pero no de la burlesca, si no de la tierna.

La chica era muy divertida y eso en parte le había enamorado.

**Hola a todos..felices fiestas!!**

**Lal!**


	4. Chapter 4

Afuera daba la apariencia de una caseta abandonada de dos pisos. Con las tejas corridas y la pintura saltada. Pero dentro era una mansión con una gran escalera caracol, mullidos sillones desperdigados por todos lados y varias habitaciones ocupadas.

Si alguien se daba el lote con otro alguien, esa noche, nadie sabía.

Aunque al otro día sería la chismería más grande.

Lily estaba tomada de la mano del James con soltura impropia de ella, pero le agradaba sentirse _cambiada_ y sentía que el chico lo disfrutaba.

_Fue culpa, en parte, suya._

Remus le retribuyó por diez minutos antes de llegar la fiesta, que su cambio de ratón de biblioteca a chica de la vida, había sido exclusivamente por James. Ella no pudo más que asentir, pues James ya la había tomado de la mano y habían partido hacia la fiesta.

Tomaron tragos de whiskey de fuego con naranja junto a Sirius y su _novia_, palabra en duda todavía.

La chica pegó onda con Lily enseguida y se enfrascaron en una conversación importante sobre el futuro, cosa que Sirius solucionó con un susurró sensual en el oído de la chica y una subida de escaleras de carrerilla.

_Gracias hermano._

-Me extraña ver a Dixon con Black de esa forma tan arrebatada..no me los imagino..Tú sabes.

-No, no sé-negó James caminando hacia el patio trasero, lleno de hamacas con parejas besándose y una gran piscina iluminada,

-Tú sabes, James..Haciendo "eso"-explicó entre comillas con los dedos, muy sonrojada

-Pues..creo que a Sirius siempre le ha parecido" eso" muy importante en una relación

Lily se sentó en una de las últimas hamacas desocupadas, por fortuna y lo miró curiosa.

-Y en un porcentaje..¿De cuanto hablamos?

-Eres tan estadista..Sacas promedio de todo-se burló retomando su mano y ella alzó una ceja-No, no me molesta..me divierte

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?-preguntó haciéndose la dolida-Por que yo..

-No me estoy riendo.-aseguró besando su mano-Y contestando a tu pregunta, Sirius piensa en un..80, digamos en eso..Es básico para él, no podría estar con alguien virgen.

Lily abrió levemente los labios asombrada. No supiera que Black fuera así.

_¿Y tú como serás en ese aspecto?_

James se recostó en la hamaca aumentando la velocidad con los pies y miró al frente, donde el monte Hogsmeade se alzaba entre la oscuridad.

-Yo venía de pequeño con mi padre cada año..Subíamos hasta la cima y de regreso, mi madre nos esperaba en nuestra casa de fin de semana con galletas.

Lily se incorporó levemente para mirarlo, no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no vienen más?

-Ellos murieron hace dos años-explicó mirando el dorso de su mano algo incómodo-Pasamos tiempos lindos.

-Siento haber tocado el tema…si te molesta-se disculpó viendo como el semblante el chico se entristecía-Yo entiendo por que perdí a mis padres hace..Unos meses.

Esto hizo que él la viera compadeciéndose y alargó su mano hasta rozar su brazo.

-No sabía nada, Lily..Lo lamento

-Está bien..poca gente se enteró por que así lo quise-explicó sintiendo la caricia del chico-Solamente Moira y Remus lo supieron.

-¿Te dolió mucho?

-Sí, eran mis padres y los amaba más que a nada..contando que mi hermana me odia

-¿Tienes una hermana?

Lily asintió conteniendo algunas lágrimas. Pet la deprimía.

-Ella no me quiere por mis poderes, ya sabes, muggles recelosos..Pero me da lástima que sea así por que..no tenemos a nadie más.

James asintió e hizo un amago de acercarse a abrazarla hasta hacerlo. Ella resolló unos minutos en su hombro y luego se limpió los ojos.

-No vale la pena hablar de esto..Vuelve a contarme de tus padres.

-Mi madre hacía las mejores galletas que puedas haber comido-explicó melancólico y sonrió-Eran de chocolate con nueces..y me enseñó a hacerlas.

-¿Sabes..Cocinar?

-Claro que sí..¿O pensabas que era un deportista bueno para nada?

Ella asintió sonrojada y el chico se hizo el ofendido.

-Me extraña, Lily, tú, una chica no prejuiciosa.

-¡Ey, tengo mis mañas!

_Sabes de todo, de todos..Eres como la caja de Pandora._

El ruido continuo de los besuqueos e intercambios de saliva hizo incómodo el ambiente.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dentro..Las habitaciones debieron terminarse-observó James tomando su mano.

Lily asintió y se dejó llevar hasta el interior de la casa, donde una movida música impulsaba a muchos a bailar.

-¿Bailas?

-Soy terrible en esto..y no quiero decir que no sé bailar por que sonaría estúpido..Cualquiera puede hacerlo-objetó ella y James la tironeó hasta el área de baile, justo debajo de la escalera.

-Si todos pueden, tú puedes-La volteó y ella riendo se encontró atrapada en sus brazos en una fracción de segundo.

-Sabes..bailar, cocinar, charlar..¿Qué más sabes hacer, Sr. Perfecto?-preguntó en un arrebato de sinceridad. Era ahora o nunca.

-Sé seducir..o eso dicen-le susurró moviendo sus manos en su cintura.-¿Tú que me dices?

-Lo corroboro afirmativamente-asintió sonriendo y volviendo su cuerpo hacia un lado.

Las manos en sus caderas eran una sensación indescriptible, su aliento en su cuello, impagable.

-Aunque te dan fama por una cosa muy importante-terció dejando de bailar y colocando las manos en sus hombros-Algo que quiero confirmar.

-¿Qué será?

_-¿Serás un buen besador?_

_-Soy un gran besador..Mis besos son los mejores_-opinó con un deje de arrogancia_-Si hicieran unos premios del mejor besador, estoy seguro que le ganaría a Sirius, incluso._

Ella emitió una pequeña carcajada, acercó su rostro al de él y atrapó sus labios en un beso rápido y frontal.

James acarició los labios con su lengua, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Fue correspondido, tornándose el beso más fogoso.

Se separaron por un carraspeo molesto que hizo a James gruñir.

-Buenas noches..Solo pasaba a saludar-exclamó Ivanna maliciosamente-Y me encontré con esto. ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya chicos..Felicidades!

Lily esbozó una sonrisa cínica y James la tomó de la cintura para largarse de la vista de esa arpía.

-Maldita vieja-farfulló por lo bajo-¿En qué estábamos, linda?

Lily tomó su rostro y lo besó prolongado y suavemente.

-En eso estábamos...en que eres un _gran besador._

-¿Y qué me dices?

-Tu fama ha sido más que corroborada-asintió con las manos en su pecho y él la besó en medio de una sonrisa-_Tus besos son los mejores._

_Espero que a partir de ahora estos besos sean solo míos._

_NECESITO MÁS CRITICAS, POR FAVOR_

_**GO**_

_**GO**_

_**GO**_

_**PLEASE!!**_

_**LAL!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Con la cámara fotográfica en mano, una sonrisa de placer estampada en su rostro, y su secuaz temerosa, la muchacha se acercó a los camerinos de deporte.

-Qué suerte que Potter decidió un entrenamiento de urgencia..Si no tendría que haber esperado una semana más.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?-preguntó en voz queda su amiga-Mira si alguien nos descubre..Podrían castigarnos por entrar a un baño de hombres y nos tomarán por sexópatas.

-Tú solo haz tu trabajo..¿si? Que del resto yo me encargo.

-Pero Iva..

-Si tienes miedo buscaré ya mismo a otra-amenazó con un dedo-Esto es parte de mi venganza, Wendy..Necesito ver la expresión de esa mojigata cuando vea las fotos..Será un espectáculo digno.

Esa chorrona se arrepentirá de haberme insultado.

La chica le dio la cámara a su amiga, un par de indicaciones y entró al vestidor contoneando las caderas. Sonrió al ver a Potter de espalda, una ancha y fornida espalda con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Lo volteó con ambas manos, tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso.

Trató de abrazarlo y colgarse de su torso abriendo las piernas, pero el chico la arrojó al suelo con poca delicadeza.

-¡¿Qué coño haces?-preguntó escupiendo y limpiando su boca.

Ivanna lo miró irritada, emitió un sonido gutural y salió a paso apresurado.

-Maldita..-susurró acompañado de más insultos. Al abrir su casillero y sacar unos calcetines, encontró la foto de Lily y de él recientemente tomada. La acarició y cerró sonriendo. Lily era la única que le ponía eufórico y de buen humor sobre cosas como estas.

Durante una cena, días después, besó a Lily unos segundos y fue "arrancado" de su lado por Sirius, el cual quería hablar de su próxima broma contra los Sly.

-Así que todo marcha viento en popa.

-Sí, todo está muy bien-admitió Lily cortando su carne-Me siento más liberada que nunca..y..eso es parte a tu insistencia, gracias.

Moira se sonrojo y le susurró algo al oído.

-Eso quiero para mi cumpleaños.

Lily rió y asintió.

-Evans-llamó una voz haciendo que volteara y rodara los ojos luego.-Sé que no nos soportamos..Pero creo que deberíamos hablar.

-¿Tú y yo hablar? ¿De qué? No me hagas reír.

-Tenemos más cosas en común de las que crees-terció sonriendo y se sentó junto a Lily-Este no es lugar ni momento..pero si no te lo muestro ahora, no lo haré jamás.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Está mintiendo, Lily-observó Moira cabreada-Está locona quiere que caigas en sus trampas.

-Te aconsejo que te calles, Hanson..Hasta tú te sorprenderás cuando veas las fotos.-Su regordeta amiga le pasó un sobre y lo colocó sobre la mesa-Aquí están las pruebas, Evans.

-¿Qué pruebas?

-Está todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tu adorado Potter-canturreó llevándose las manos al pecho-No te quiere tanto como dice..o de lo contrario no nos hubiéramos besado en los vestidores.

Lily negó con la cabeza y Moira contuvo su puño por debajo de la mesa. Lily arrugó el entrecejo, tomó el sobre y lo abrió detenidamente.

-Lily, no hagas caso a las artimañas de esta cerda..Podrían estar trucadas o vaya a saber uno.

La pelirroja asintió y fue sacando una a una las fotos.

James estaba sujeto a la fuerza de la chica, que tomaba su rostro con esfuerzo. Los labios del moreno estaban cerrados, como negándose al beso. Los de ella, acaparaban todo el beso.

En la última foto pudo ver como ella intentó colgarse de su torso sin conseguirlo.

_Necesito las últimas fotos._

-¿Qué me dices, Evans? ¿Se te pasó el síndrome Potter con esto?

Lily lagrimeó ligeramente no por las fotos, por que estaba más que obvio que ella lo había besado. Pero James le había mentido, no le había contado nada del incidente.

_¿Por qué no me lo contó?¿Por qué ocultarlo si él no provocó el beso?_

_Sino no le hubiera importado, me lo hubiera comentado. _

-La verdad es que ahora quiero estar sola-espetó tomando las fotos y caminando hacia la salida.

-Lily.-la llamó su amiga pero no retrocedió. Miró a Ivanna con profundo rencor-Todo se devuelve en esta vida, Queens..Y a ti te vendrá todo en grande y junto.

Dejando a una satisfecha Ivanna atrás, se acercó a los merodeadores.

-Potter..Lily se acaba de ir muy confundida con unas fotos muy comprometedoras tuyas-anunció preocupada con los brazos en jarra

-¿Qué fotos?-saltó James dejando sus cereales.

-Es que..la cerda de Queens le dijo que te besaste con ella en los vestidores, y le entregó unas fotos que lo demuestran.

James frunció los labios, se puso de pie y salió del Gran Comedor provocando una sonrisa más de Ivanna.

-Esa Queens..cuando la agarre le bajo la mandíbula-exclamó enojada Moira y Remus la miró divertido-Y tú me ayudarás.

-Cuando la agarremos entre todos, ya verá-acompaño Peter resentido por que la chica le había rechazado-Y tú, Remus, nos ayudarás.

El licántropo asintió, sumiso, sin posibilidades de negarse.

Al mismo tiempo, en uno de los patios laterales del castillo, Lily analizaba cada gesto y movimiento de las fotos.

Era un beso ocasionado por ella, visiblemente. Pero entonces..¿Por qué James no se lo había contado?

_Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
ya sabía que era una mentira,  
cuanto tiempo que por él perdí,  
que promesa rota sin cumplir.  
_

_Son amores problemáticos,  
como tú, como yo.  
Es la espera en un teléfono,  
la aventura de lo ilógico,  
la locura de lo mágico,  
un veneno sin antídoto,  
la amargura de lo efímero,  
porque él se marchó.  
_

La idea de que James tenía miedo que se enterara la invadió. Estaban saliendo hace dos semanas, pero parecía más tiempo.

El chico había demostrado cariño absoluto, hasta tal punto que un día ella se vio tentada en preguntarle si estaba enamorado. Pero lo dejó, pareciéndole demasiado apresurado.

_Es que yo me estoy enamorando._

Arrojó las fotos al suelo y recostó su cabeza en el frío muro de piedra. Le molestaba y dolía el encubrimiento del moreno, pero la consolaba la idea de que él quería protegerla.

_Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínica,  
te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas.  
Cuántas páginas hipotéticas,  
para no escribir las auténticas.  
_

_Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver,  
si serán amor o placer.  
_

Estaba enojada consigo misma por haberse ilusionado tanto con esta relación. Se había _hecho la cabeza_ con cosas que James ni se hubiera imaginado.

Tenía miedos, muchos miedos. Cuando todo iba medianamente bien, algo pasaba, o _alguien se entrometía._

Cuando salía con Kinnsen, su madre los separó por la diferencia en sangre y cuando besó a Estern, su ex novia casi la golpea. Siempre problemas, eran _sus amores problemáticos._

Tomó un pañuelo blanco que le ofrecían. Levantó la borrosa vista sorprendida, y luego avergonzada de que la vieran llorando.

-Lily..por favor, no creas estas porquerías-pidió James blandiendo una de las fotos-Esto..yo no la besé, no quería.

Ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa hipócrita que hizo entender al chico que no le creía nada.

-Créeme, por favor.

-Las fotos demuestran que no la besaste-inquirió devolviéndole el pañuelo, escueta-Pero lo que me molesta realmente es que me hayas mentido.

-Yo..no he mentido, solamente le resté importancia a esa arpía, Lily..Ella estaba esperando a que yo te contara, nos peleáramos y burlarse de ti..¿No te das cuenta?

-Lo más seguro es que tengas razón..Lo hizo para molestarme..Pero sigo sin entender tu parte, James..No me esperaba esto de ti.

_Y cuantas noches lloraré por él,  
cuantas veces volveré a leer  
aquellas cartas que yo recibía  
cuando mis penas eran alegrías.  
_

_Son amores esporádicos,  
pero en ti quedarán.  
Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van,  
que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,  
son historias que siempre contarás  
sin saber si son de verdad.  
_

-Lily..entiende, no le dí importancia y..

-¡No sé si lo nuestro es cierto o una farsa!-soltó elevando la voz-No sé si tu eres real, confiable..No sé nada en este momento.

-Yo solo quería protegerte.

Lily tomó su mano y la acarició con suavidad.

-Yo te quiero muchísimo...pero quiero pensar en como sigue esto, para luego no desilusionarme..Quiero tantear y saber que estoy pisando-James alzó una ceja, extrañado-Necesito tiempo para saber qué siento.

_Son amores frágiles,  
prisioneros, cómplices,  
son amores problemáticos,  
como tú, como yo.  
_

_Son amores frágiles,  
prisioneros, cómplices,  
tan extraños que viven negándose  
escondiéndose de los dos._

-Solo quiero que sepas que esto no es un pase y va, Lily-repuso algo triste-Tu me importas mucho, y por eso hize lo que hize..Siento mucho si te molestó.

-Terminó peor, me terminó hiriendo...pero además de eso, quiero pensar que lo nuestro iba en serio..y no era simplemente una cuestión sexual.

_Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestro espíritu,  
son amores tan problemáticos  
que se esconderán de los dos.  
_

_Son amores que vienen y se van,  
son historias que siempre contarás  
Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
esta vez me lo prometeré,  
Tengo ganas de un amor sincero, ya sin él._

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó turbado. Siempre le había demostrado respeto y precaución.-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de ese tema en estas semanas.

-Sí, James...no me malinterpretes..no viene por tu parte, viene por la mía-explicó tranquilizándolo-No es que crea que me quieras llevar a la cama y luego desecharme..Pero..¿Y si sentimos una calentura de unos meses y luego cortamos? Alguno podría salir lastimado y no sería justo.

James negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la barbilla.

-Esta pasión que sentimos no es una aventura..No confundimos placer con amor, Lily..Nos atraemos mucho, si, pero sentimos algo más..Podemos charlar, bromear..estar simplemente uno junto al otro sin hacer nada..y aún así tenemos _algo.._como una conexión.

Ella susurró un "si" como admitiendo que eso era verdad, pero que podría ser agradado de compañía.

_Debemos arriesgarnos igual. El que no arriesga no gana._

-¿Qué me dices?-preguntó con una sonrisa animada-¿Comenzamos de nuevo, con miedos y dudas...o Necesitas un tiempo para pensar?

Lily se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperada. No quería presiones pero debía responder.

-Quiero unos días..Solo unos días.

-Entonces te los daré..Espero que te sean útiles-exclamó levantándose con expresión dura.

-¿Te has enojado?

-Nunca, bonita..Solo quiero que estés bien-le susurró con un beso en la mejilla.

_Estar bien..qué difícil._

**Hola, gracias a todos por leerme..pero necesito más criticas sii???**

**Gracias..**

**Lal!**

**Pr: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Un "_levántate, Lily"_para nada delicado y un porrazo con un almohadón la hicieron abrir los párpados y levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres, Moira? Son..las...ocho de la mañana-susurró en medio de un bostezo.

-Sé que es Sábado..pero dejaron esto en la entrada y no me contuve a abrirlo-señaló emocionada una pequeña cajita de color gris y una cinta blanca-Es para ti.

-¿Para mi?

Moira asintió dándole una nota y Lily sonrió.

_No importa como lo supe, pero sé que querías una de estas._

_Espero que te guste y lo tomes como lo que es, un simple regalo._

_James._

-¿No importa como se enteró?-preguntó Lily alzando una ceja y Moira asintió sonrojada-Gracias.

-Yo solo quería ayudar..y..siempre que estuvieras a su lado..Es que desde que lo vi, supe que era para ti-explicó y señaló el regalo-Pero ábrelo.

-Ya sé lo que es

-¿Cómo que sabes?-Lily le relató el día en los camerinos y su amiga sonrió perversamente-En esas no te tenía, Evans.

-Algo tenía que encontrar ¿No? Algún indicio que me dijera que lo que sentía por mi era real..y lo encontré.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí hablando conmigo? ¡Vé a buscarlo!-animó con una palmada

-No es tan fácil como parece, Moira..Hay dudas y cosas que yo..

-Lily..no pongas excusas por esta vez¿Si?..Sé que siempre que ha ido bien, sucede algo..pero esta vez no pasó a mayores por que estás más segura de tus sentimientos, y sabes que James te corresponde.

La pelirroja abrió el regalo y pensando que su amiga tenía razón.

_Estas cegada por el miedo._

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes razón-terció dejando el regalo de lado y yendo hacia el armario-Lo buscaré.

Subió hasta el cuarto de los merodeadores con paso rápido, ganando miradas de sorpresa o silbidos de asombro y halago. Golpeó tres veces con el puño cerrado y abrió Sirius, segundos después.

-Hola Lily.

-Necesito ver a James..¿Está aquí?-Metió la cabeza por debajo del brazo del chico pero luego salió disparada.

-¡Está en entrenamiento!-le gritó y cerró la puerta-¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

-El amor es urgencia, Sirius-acotó Remus sabiamente.

Se dirigió al campo de Quidditch tras haber oído la palabra "_entrenamiento"_a medias. Esperó a que todo el equipo se alejara lo suficiente como para entrar a los camerinos.

El ruido de la ducha hizo que se mordiera el labio nerviosa, al imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de su novio bajo la acción del agua y jabón.

Recogió la ropa en el suelo, tirada adrede o sin querer, en forma de camino hacia las duchas, de donde el agua proveía como un río.

Lily resbaló y cayó de rodillas chocando contra una pared.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Se oyó la voz de James gritando y Lily dejó de respirar por un momento. Pensaría que era una depravada.

_Qué piense lo que quiere y que sea lo que Merlín quiera._

Por primera vez en su vida estaba segura de lo que quería y quería dejarse llevar por el momento.

James cerró la ducha, se colgó una toalla a la cintura y casi se resbala de la sorpresa al ver a su novia en aquella posición tan extraña.

-¡Lily..!¿Te caíste?¿Estás bien?-preguntó manteniendo el equilibrio y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí..y..si..Yo solo..recogía esta ropa..¿Siempre eres tan desordenado?

-La mayoría de las veces..Además, esto es un vestidor de hombres-exclamó divertido al ver el sonrojo de ella-Sabes que está prohibido que entren mujeres.

-Sí, tienes razón..Yo solo quería hablarte y..darte gracias por el regalo.

Le dio la ropa y se volteó para irse pero James la detuvo.

-¡No, no! No creas que me molesta que estés aquí..Solo me sorprende…Y me alegro que te haya gustado el regalo.

-Moira te ayudo ¿verdad?

-Sí, digamos que..Necesitaba idea de tus gustos.

Lily asintió con una sonrisa dulce y añadió-Entonces nos vemos en la cena..para hablar.

-Sí, será lo mejor-dijo con una picazón nerviosa en el cuello-Aunque..

Ella volteó y lo miró expectante.

-¿Aunque..?

-Aunque si quieres..

-¿Si quiero..?-lo animó con la mano.

-Si quieres.._te podrías quedar._-explicó muy sonrojado. Las gotas de agua en su rostro ya se habían secado.

-¿Quedarme?-Estaba muy sonrojada.

-Sí, quedarte..No es nada del otro mundo..Aunque entendería si no quieres.

Lily no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse y callarlo con un dedo en los labios.

-¿Estás _enamorado de mí?_

-¿Qué?¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-cuestionó confundido.

-Por que lo que haremos no tiene vuelta atrás..y..yo sé que suena estúpido, pero quiero hacerlo con alguien que me quiera.

-Yo no solo te quiero, Lily...sino que _te amo._

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida y la cerró cuando James acarició su mejilla.

-Estoy enamorado de ti..¿Y tú?

-Yo _también._

_¿Entonces que esperas tonto?_

La levantó entre sus brazos y la comenzó a besar con desespero.

Lily hizo que su toalla cayera al suelo mojado mientras con otra mano abría la llave de la ducha.

-Dicen que hacer el amor en el agua es mucho más excitante.

James sonrió ante ese murmuro y la bajó para besar su cuello.

_Busco con la mano si acaso quedó  
en la cama una señal de tu amor  
un deseo que a veces no sé contener,  
una llama que se vuelve a encender.  
_

_Quédate esta noche, quédate  
como aquella primera, ámame la noche entera  
hasta cuando el sol empiece a nacer.  
_

La camisa y los pantalones de ellas acabaron en el suelo. James le pasaba el jabón entre besos y caricias con la lengua. Lily emitía sonidos de placer inaudibles.

-¡Por Merlín!-Fue la expresión del chico al sacarle el sostén y hundirse en esos pechos hechos para fantasear.

Luego sacó sus panties con extrema delicadeza, hasta que ella los arrojara con un pie. Llevó una mano a su interior y Lily gimió con placer.

-Oh...oh..-Una manía desconocida y deliciosa.

_Quédate esta noche, quédate  
hasta ver la mañana, ámame esta noche entera  
que mi mente se emborrache de ti.  
_

_Embrújame y por las manos átame a ti  
y pídeme que te ame hasta que el sol  
el sol vuelve a ver.  
_

Levantó al chico por el cabello mojado y sonrió lascivamente.

-Llegó mi turno-le susurró con una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Llevó ambas manos al miembro del moreno y comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo que James se acostara en la pared, jadeando.

-Lily..Lily..

Le acarició uno de los senos mientras la acercaba para llevar un pezón a la boca. Estaba excitada.

Lily dejó de acariciarlo y lo besó con toda la pasión que había contenido días antes. Mordió su labio inferior e hizo un camino de besos hasta tus pectorales.

_Quédate esta noche, quédate.  
Hasta ver la mañana  
ámame más fuerte ahora  
ámame más fuerte ahora   
hasta cuando el sol empiece a nacer.  
_

James besó sus senos y siguió hasta su cintura haciendo que ella susurrara su nombre repetidas veces. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo antes que ella arqueara sus piernas y se montara a la cintura del joven.

Había llegado el momento de la entrega completa.

_Quédate esta noche, quédate.  
Conmigo tú quédate   
hasta que el sol vuelva a ver, a ver  
_

El joven hizo que enredara sus pies en él y entró en ella con suavidad para no dañarla.

_Nuestra primera vez._

Siguió con embestidas más fuertes a medida que ella lo pedía y mordía su cuello. Un mordisco en su hombro hizo que gimiera hasta casi gritar.

Lily lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con dulzura.

-_Te..amo_-le susurró en voz entrecortada a medida que iban adentrándose más.

-_Yo tam..bién_-contestó y ella abrió las piernas aún más, llegando al clímax absoluto con un último gemido.

_Quédate esta noche, quédate.  
Que mi mente se emborrache de ti, oh.   
Quédate esta noche, quédate.  
Hasta que el sol vuelva a ver, a ver  
Quédate esta noche, quédate.   
Hasta que…, hasta que…  
Quédate esta noche, quédate._

Acabaron acostados en el suelo de la ducha, besándose. James arriba de ella y viceversa.

_-Quedarme no fue mala idea._

James estaba por responder que no cuando un grito de espanto hizo que miraran hacia la entrada. Ivanna los miraba horrorizada.

**Hola a todos—estamos en los últimos capitulos, y quiero mas criticas, por favor!**

**Aprovecho para decirles que ANDO BUSCANDO UNA COAUTORA PARA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA L/J, para más info comuniquense a ****http://lalievans. QUIEROO!**

**Lal!**


	7. Chapter 7

**El último capitulo de este fanfic sencillo y práctico, sin muchas complicaciones, ha llegado..Quizás no llene sus expectativas pero si las mías, dejenme decirles.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos, de verdad, por entrar y leer y pulsar Go, por que una critica dá aliento, ganas de seguir escribiendo, querer publicar y entregarles el capitulo lo antes posible..y dá muchas satifaccion saber que alguien lee lo que hacés.**

**Lali**

_James estaba por responder que no cuando un grito de espanto hizo que miraran hacia la entrada. Ivanna los miraba horrorizada_.

Lily soltó automáticamente al chico y se tapó sus partes púdicas. James gruñó molesto y se tapó también.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uss..tte..des..-señaló la chica temblando-Us..tedes dos..manga de cochinos.. ¡Los delataré con McGonagall¡Los haré expulsar!

Lily miró al moreno atemorizada y el chico la tranquilizó con un abrazo.

-¡No harás nada de nada maldita bruja!-gritó irritado buscando una toalla y sus lentes-No saldrás de aquí.

-¡Eso crees, degenerado! Y tú, Evans-La observó con malicia y placer-Te haré expulsar en un segundo luego de esto ¡Acostándote con un compañero en los vestidores! Ya no eres más la Santa Evans.. ¡Sino una sucia mojigata a la que le sacaré la máscara!

Lily soltó algunas lágrimas y se puso de pie enrollándose una toalla al cuerpo.

-Si tienes algo de corazón, no lo harías…Pero dudo eso.

Ivanna soltó una risita nerviosa y se apoyó en la pared.

-Después de esto, hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore los querrá bien lejos del Colegio…James Potter, el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos, quedará expulsado del equipo y bien lejos de la Copa de Quidditch, y Lily Evans, la prefecta modelo, quedará descalificada como la zorra más grande que haya habido. Y ni hablar de tus calificaciones, luego de esto, ya no importarán.

James apretó los dientes de la bronca y buscó su varita con la mirada.

-¿Buscas esto Potter?-preguntó con sorna jugando con la barra de madera entre sus dedos-¿Y la tuya Evans?-Lily abrió más sus ojos verdes e Ivanna recogió sonriendo la varita entre el uniforme tirado.

-¿Quién me detendrá ahora?-preguntó con gran regocijo.

_-Los Merodeadores_-le susurró una voz al oído que la hizo saltar y soltar todas las varitas- ¡Black, Lupin, Petigrew¿Qué hacen¡Suéltenme¡Se las verán feas cuando el director se entere!

-¿Quién es el poderoso ahora?-preguntó James apuntándola al cuello-No dirás nada de nada.

-Y para tu información, la zorra más grande que haya tenido este Colegio eres tú-corrigió Lily con suficiencia.

Moira entró en ese momento destornillada de la risa y se detuvo frente a Ivanna, prisionera entre los brazos de los merodeadores y las varitas de Lily y James.

-Te corrijo amiga-exclamó acercándose más y más a la chica-Eres la zorra lesbiana más grande que haya tenido este Colegio-Con esto cerró el puño y se lo estampó en medio del rostro.

-¡Mi nariz..¡Mi preciosa y nueva nariz!-gimió de dolor con algunos hilos de sangre

-¿A quién le llamas lesbiana ahora, Queens? La que era torta eras tú-espetó burlescamente Sirius. Remus asintió y ambos se la llevaron a rastras, entre quejidos y amenazas.

-¡Eso no se quedará así¡Los delataré y los expulsarán¡Yo…!

-Remus ya debió hacerle el hechizo desmemorizante-observó Moira cuando las amenazas cesaron-Bueno chicos, los dejo-Lily se sonrojó, le susurró "Luego te cuento" y James asintió contento.

-Al fin solos.

La pelirroja lo abrazó por la cintura sonriendo y lo besó delicadamente.

-¿En qué estábamos..?-preguntó el chico mordiendo su cuello.

-En que _quedarme no fue mala idea._

-Estoy muy de acuerdo-susurró abriendo el grifo del agua de nuevo mientras Lily le sacaba la toalla.

Minutos después estaban cenando en las cocinas, ya que se habían perdido la cena.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó la chica dándole un trozo de pastel en la boca

El chico asintió como diciendo que era una delicia.

-La comida y tú.. ¡Ah, por cierto¿Tú me enviaste esa nota hace algunos días?

-¿Cual nota?

-No te hagas..La nota que estaba en mi casillero-explicó blandiendo su tenedor-Me pedías que te hablara y estaba dentro de un libro tuyo.

-Esa nota la escribí yo, pero fue Remus quién la colocó allí..Estaba muy tímida por ese entonces.-James le sacó un poco de comida que tenía en el labio inferior y la besó.-¿Y ahora, como estás?

-Segura de sí misma y de lo que siento.

-Me alegra..por que no te dejaré ir nunca-le susurró al oído haciéndole cosquillas-_Te amo_ demasiado.

-Yo también _te amo_-respondió con una caricia en su mejilla-Y tengo un lugar más excitante que los vestidores.

-¿Ah, si? Con que eres pillina.

-Contigo soy todo..¿Por qué no vamos ahora? Ya perdí el apetito.

-Yo tengo otra clase de apetito-expuso con una mirada lasciva-¿Adonde es?

-La biblioteca.

-¿A estas horas? Nadie nos encontrará..aunque creo que con Filch podemos usar otro hechizo desmemorizante.

Lily levantó su varita y echó algunas chispas de colores. Estaba preparada.

James sonrió, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con propiedad.

_Nuevas aventuras los esperaban. Y no sabían lo especiales que serían._

_**F!N**_

_**A todos los lectores que llegaron hasta aquí, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS..Espero no haberlos desilusionado con este final, que en lo personal me ha gustado.**_

_**Saludos, y gracias.**_

_**Lal!**_


End file.
